Miele
Miele is a minor character and Flora's younger sister. Personality Profile Miele is a friendly girl. She cares about her sister a lot, and is willing to help her. She is also considered brave, due to her sacrifice to prevent Flora from being hit by the Trix. She also stayed to help her sister beat the Treants. Appearance |-|Civilian= In Season 3, Miele has short honey-colored hair and jade eyes, her skin is notably paler than Flora's. Her hair is in a small ponytail with a flowery hair band. She wears a green and yellow dress. In Season 6, her skin is a bit darker than she was before and her hair is longer and the color turns into peach-colored. Her hair is tied in a high ponytail and decorated with some flower on her hair band. She wears a pink and yellow flowery dress. Her shoes are green and pink. |-|Fairy Form= Miele has a green flower-shaped wings. She wears a sparkly green dress decorated with pink flower petal on her top and skirt. Her shoes are green. Series |-|Season 3= in Season 3.]] She makes her debut in "The Black Willow's Tears" when the Winx Club come to visit. She shows them where the Sage of Linphea is and after the Sage tells them that the tears of the Black Willow can save Faragonda, she is sent home by Flora for her own safety, but she does not listen and appears again when the Winx are about to collect the tears of the Willow, telling the Winx not to touch the water. The Trix attack, and hit Flora. They nearly hit Flora with a powerful spell but Miele puts herself between the attack and her sister and gets hit by the Trix; causing her to fall into the water poisoned by Darcy. Flora, extremely angry, summons plants that capture them. She then goes into the water to save Miele, asking her why she did not go home, and Miele answers, she wanted to see what would happen. Flora sends her up in a bubble and earns her Enchantix by saving Miele. |-|Season 6= Miele is seen at Lynphea College with her friends in "The Flying School". When Flora greets her, she is shocked and excited to meet her sister. Miele and Flora talks for a while about her college life until they saw Cloudtower floating in the sky at Lynphea college. Selina summons the Treants to attack Lynphea, Miele transforms to help her sister fight against the treants. After the Winx lose their powers, Miele tells Flora to go, while she stays behind to help her friends fight off the treants. Before Flora leaves, she says that she has faith in Flora and be sure that her sister will come back and help them with a new pair of wings. Her battle against the Treants with her friends and the Paladins continues into the next episode, "A Tricky Adversary". Magical Abilities Miele is from planet Linphea, so she has nature-related powers like healing plants and using nature-related attacks, similar to Flora's powers. *'Spring Flower': a green energy beam that is shot from the palms of her hands. It was used against the Treants in "The Flying School". Transformation Sequences Trivia *"Miele" is the Italian word which means "honey". *In 4Kids dub, Miele is called Rose. *In Nickelodeon dub, her name was mispronounced as "Mee-LAY" instead of "Mee-ELLE-lay". *Miele's Nickelodeon voice actress, Jessica Di Ciccio also provides the voices for Lucy and Selina. *Miele, along with Diaspro and Daphne, although not members of the Winx, does have transformation sequences. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:Flora Category:Female Characters Category:Linphea Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Miele Category:Magical Creatures